Aku Ingin Tahu Perasaanmu
by Sakura Yusaki
Summary: Ketika kau hendak mengistirahatkan badanmu yang lelah akibat beraktivitas seharian, tiba-tiba saja kau menemukan seseorang di sebelah kasurmu! Waduh, bisa-bisa nggak jadi tidur nih! / AyatoxReader Fanfic
**Aku Ingin Tahu Perasaanmu**

By : Sakura Yusaki - 2016

* * *

 **Diabolik Lovers (c) Rejet**

~Karakter adalah milik Rejet, Saki cuma punya ceritanya aja~

 **Warning** : OOC (Maybe), _reader_ sebagai masokis, adegan tidak pantas ditiru(?), dan lain sebagainya.

* * *

Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur. Rasanya, aku bisa mengistirahatkan badanku setelah lelah beraktivitas seharian. Tanganku meraih guling dan kupeluk erat. Aku memutar badanku, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Kuputar badanku ke kiri, akh! Posisi ini tidak baik bagi jantung. Akhirnya aku berputar ke kanan, menemukan sosok Ayato yang sedang tertidur, wajahnya menghadap ke arahku. Jantungku bagaikan berhenti untuk sejenak.

"Ayato-kun.." kupanggil ia dengan pelan, namun ia tidak mendengarku.

"Umm.. Ano, Ayato-kun... Kenapa kau tidur di-"

Tangan Ayato dengan cepat memelukku erat. Bagaikan guling, aku dipeluknya

"Ngh, Ayato-kun.. Aku merasa sesak..."

Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ayato.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak punya hak untuk protes. Kau itu milikku, menurut saja padaku!"

Aku berhenti meronta. Lagipula tenaga Ayato lebih kuat dariku. Aku hanya bisa diam dipelukannya. Selama 5 menit kami tak saling bicara. Yang ada hanya keheningan. Aku merasa nyaman karena dipeluk seperti ini, rasanya seperti.. Ayato ada untuk melindungiku. Tapi di satu sisi, aku juga takut kalau apa yang kami lakukan ini akan berkembang lebih jauh daripada "ini".

"Hei, (nama)... Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dari Ayato membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus menjawab apa?

"Jawab saja... Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu padaku..."

Aku menyukai Ayato... Dia sebenarnya baik dan perhatian, walau agak kasar dan cenderung sadis, aku menyukai Ayato lebih dari siapapun juga. Tapi terkadang, aku tidak bisa menebak sifatnya. Inilah yang membuatku sedikit takut dan ragu akan perasaanku.

"Kau tidak tahu jawabannya?!"

Ayato menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Aku hanya diam menundukkan kepala.

"Cih, inilah yang kubenci dari manusia! Barusan, kau kuberikan kebebasan untuk berpendapat, tapi kau malah tidak mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan?!"

Wajah Ayato berubah menjadi bete. Aku pun jadi takut sekarang.

"M-maaf, Ayato-kun..."  
"Sudahlah. Kalau begitu aku minta yang lain saja."

Ayato melepaskan pelukannya, badanku terasa bebas sekarang. Namun, itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ayato menindih tubuhku. Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa bergerak. Ia menyentuh pipiku dan kemudian leherku. Ayato lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiriku.

"Aku ingin kamu."

Ayato tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan, dan wajahnya mendekat ke leherku. Kurasakan sepasang taring yang merobek kulitku. Sakit awalnya, tapi lama kelamaan terasa enak. Aku pun tidak menolak apa yang diperbuatnya. Selama Ayato menghisap darahku, tak henti-hentinya aku berdebar-debar, itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak.

Ayato melepaskan taringnya dari leherku. Ia mengelap sisa darah di bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Enak sekali. Aku jadi gila karena darahmu."

Ayato dengan kasarnya mencium bibirku. Awalnya aku merasa keberatan, tapi lama-lama, ia memberikan ciuman yang lembut. Selama beberapa detik, bibir kami bertemu. Rasanya aku kehabisan nafas, tapi Ayato tidak membiarkanku untuk melepas bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku.. dengan Ayato... Aku merasa kalau Ayato ahli dalam hal ini. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti alurnya. Akhirnya, Ayato melepaskan bibirnya. Kami pun mengakhiri ciuman kami.

"Hei.. Aku ingin lebih... Berikan dirimu seutuhnya padaku.."

"J-jangan, Ayato-kun! K-kalau lebih dari ini, aku-"

Ayato kembali menciumku.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kau itu punyaku."

Pipiku terasa panas. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi aneh.. Aku bagaikan tersihir oleh Ayato. Aku dibuat menurut padanya dengan tatapan dari mata indahnya itu.

Akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban atas perasaanku yang bimbang tadi. Kini aku yakin, aku memang menyukai Ayato dan aku siap dengan semua resiko yang akan kuterima. Akhirnya, kuberanikan diriku untuk mengatakannya.

"K-kuberikan diriku seutuhnya padamu, Ayato-kun.."

Ayato tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian membelai rambutku. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekali.

"Katakan padaku kalau akulah yang terbaik"

"Kau yang terbaik, Ayato-kun.."

"Katakan kalau kau menyukaiku"

"A-aku menyukaimu, Ayato-kun.."

Rasanya malu mengatakannya. Tapi aku lega sudah mengutarakan perasaanku pada Ayato.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau mililkku. Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada siapapun. Termasuk Shuu, Reiji, Kanato, Laito, atau Subaru sekalipun. Tidak akan kuserahkan kau pada Mukami juga. Kau harusnya merasa terhormat karena aku akan bersamamu sepanjang hari."

Ini dia... Sikap posesif Ayato yang kusuka. Mungkin terkesan berlebihan, tapi aku merasa dengan begini, ia memperhatikanku. Rasanya, aku jadi makin menyukai Ayato...

"Nah, sekarang aku minta lagi.."

Ayato menyibak rambutku dan kembali menghisap darahku di leher. Membuat tanda yang menyatakan bahwa aku adalah miliknya. Dan, pada malam itu... Akhirnya aku tidak jadi mengistirahatkan badanku. Aku menghabiskan malamku bersama Ayato yang amat kusukai.

 **-TAMAT-**

* * *

 **A/N** : Hwaaahhh! Akhirnya bisa on di FFn lagi! Maaf, selama ini Saki berkunjung ke website-website lain (baca : tumblr, blog, webtoon) jadi ga ngurus akun ini lagi :( Dan Saki mempublish ini juga sekadar iseng. Maafkan kalau alurnya terkesan terburu-buru, ini pertama kalinya Saki nulis fic seperti ini. Bahkan ketika Saki tunjukin ke temen-temen Saki, mereka pada ketakutan dan jijik entah kenapa(?) Mungkin karena mereka masih polos XD #PLAK

Yak, ditunggu reviewnya.

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk mereview~


End file.
